No Regrets
by 4everyoung04
Summary: Nathan and Haley had a scandalous affair where secrets were kept, lies were told and there were no regrets. Seeing each other again after some time, things just keep getting complicated when more secrets are introduced.
1. when it started

Summary: A Nathan and Haley fan fiction. In a world where Nathan and Haley have a scandalous affair, secrets are kept, lies are told and there are no regrets. Mark and Haley are young and in love, they're engaged and Haley's pregnant. Nathan has a girlfriend, Carrie. And with momentous wedding plans, Nathan just wants to spend time with his part - time sweetheart, Haley. Rated T

"No regrets?" He asked as if on cue.

"No regrets." She confirmed predictably

With that, she put on her long black coat and grabbed her matching black Armani purse.

This was their every Thursday ritual. It had been going on for twenty four months.

Why? Neither of them knew. At first it had been a way for them both to get over their previous relationship screw-ups. Now they were both supposedly in love. Haley had Mark, her fiance, and now with the baby on the way she should be elated.

Nathan had a smart beautiful fiance, Carrie. He was at the top of his game, he had just been drafted with the New York Knicks, Houston, and Wisconsin etc.. With his game he was drafted number one with all the teams. He should be ecstatic.

But they weren't still found themselves with the same arrangement. Neither one knew where the other one lived. Neither one knew the others relationships. They just felt good to be around each other. They'd tried. They'd tried to stop their arrangement. They just couldn't.

How? Haley was at a club once. Stressed with her last relationship when a tall blue eyed someone was their to console her. That's when it started.

Who? Well that's obvious. Nathan and Haley.

"Hey honey, someone called for you," Carrie said sweetly.

"Oh, yeah? Who was it." Nathan asked absentmindedly.

"I dunno, it was on your mobile. They hung up. The caller ID said HJ."

"WHAT? Um, oh that's Hugh Jordan a guy at work... Just a colleague!" Nathan lied. Why the hell was Haley calling him? There must be something wrong. She'll probably be by the docks. He thought.

He scanned the docks until he saw a pale fragile figure leaning on a railing. She was wearing blue faded jeans and a grey varsity jumper. Her hair was scraped back into a tight pony tail. She was wearing a look of exhaustion and utter worry. Even though she wasn't dressed to impress she still looked breathtaking. As he walked over to her, his hands stuffed in his pockets, she was so deep in thought she didn't realize that he was a few steps behind her.

"Anyone would think you were lost." He commented breaking the silence.

"No, not lost, just scared." She said still not looking at him. She couldn't look at him. If she did she would lose her nerve.

" Why did you ring?" He asked cutting to the chase.

"It's yours." She said simply. As if he knew what she could mean.

"Huh?" This time she looked at him. He looked good. He was wearing trackies and a white shirt.

"My baby. Mine and Marks baby. I took a paternity test for the baby. The hospital asked for one. It's yours." she re-stated.

" Why? Why did the hospital ask for one?" He asked, confused.

"Neither me or Mark have a history of twins in our family. They were curious and thought it was strange that both of the babies have the same heart rate. So, i took the test and didn't tell Mark. Their your babies."

" My aunt, my cousin and my dad's uncle. They all have twins. Are you going to tell Mark?"

"No. I need stability. I can't be a single mum. It would be too hard. I need him." She stated simply.

"I'll give you stability. I'll be there Hales. For you and our babies. I'll come to Lamaze classes with you. I'll be there for the scans. Let's do it together."

"Carrie. You love her, you cant leave her Nate. You don't love me. This thing, our arrangement, it's weird. We have a connection but it's not love. You know that. I can do this Nate. I didn't tell you for money, or support. I told you cause you had a right to know. You can call me if you want to see our children when their born. 23rd September. It's my due date. If you wanna be there your welcome." She said calmly.

"Hales, your right. I love Carrie. Call if you need anything. 23rd September ill be there."

"See ya round Nate. I guess this is good bye. Have a great life with Carrie." And with that she left. Not even looking back.  
Review this Story/Chapter 


	2. I hope I loved you

2 Years Later:

"Morning sweetie." Said Carrie, as Nathan pulled up a chair in the kitchen.

"Hey," he replied looking tired.

"I have a two 'o'clock appointment with Jeffery today so ill probably be home at around 6ish. You'll be home by 5'o'clock right? Well you need to be ready to leave for my mum's house as soon as I come home because our reservation is for half six." Carrie confirmed.

"Huh? Who's Jeffery? What dinner?" Puzzled Nathan.

"Nathan, you are unbelievable! God, Jeffery is that guy who took our photographs for our wedding. We wanted to blow up a big canvas picture of our wedding, so we agreed that I would meet him to select a picture of us. Remember? And as for this dinner, it's my mum's 50Th birthday. We are going to that new Italian restaurant. How could you forget? Whats going on with you?" Carrie asked annoyed.

"Jeez Carrie, I forgot. Sorry. I won't be home from work till around 7, and I am having second thoughts on this canvas idea. What a waste of money. It's not like it's for something worthwhile either it's for some lame ass canvas photo rubbish."

" Lame ass canvas photo rubbish? Nate what else do you want to spend the money on? Our mortgage? We already payed that off. Kids? You already said no to that. A holiday? You've turned into such a workaholic you won't go abroad with me! What's wrong with you these days? Two years ago you wanted Kids with me, you were happy. Now what. huh?" Carrie cried.  
Nathan was sick and tired of having the same fights all the time. They'd fight about something so small that means nothing and doesn't matter and then it would end on a sour note right back to the fact that he wouldn't have kids with her. He felt bad because she deserved a healthy happy family and he couldn't give it to her. He just didn't want kids with her. He hoped that once upon a time he had loved her. He just didn't anymore. He had gone over it many times before. The scene when his love left him. The last time he was happy.

Flashback:

He scanned the docks until he saw a pale fragile figure leaning on a railing. She was wearing blue faded jeans and a grey varsity jumper. Her hair was scraped back into a tight pony tail. She was wearing a look of exhaustion and utter worry. Even though she wasn't dressed to impress she still looked breathtaking. As he walked over to her, his hands stuffed in his pockets, she was so deep in thought she didn't realize that he was a few steps behind her.

"Anyone would think you were lost." He commented breaking the silence.

"No, not lost, just scared." She said still not looking at him. She couldn't look at him. If she did she would lose her nerve.

" Why did you ring?" He asked cutting to the chase.

"It's yours." She said simply. As if he knew what she could mean.

"Huh?" This time she looked at him. He looked good. He was wearing trackies and a white shirt.

"My baby. Mine and Marks baby. I took a paternity test for the baby. The hospital asked for one. It's yours." she re-stated.

" Why? Why did the hospital ask for one?" He asked, confused.

"Neither me or Mark have a history of twins in our family. They were curious and thought it was strange that both of the babies have the same heart rate. So, i took the test and didn't tell Mark. Their your babies."

" My aunt, my cousin and my dad's uncle. They all have twins. Are you going to tell Mark?"

"No. I need stability. I can't be a single mum. It would be too hard. I need him." She stated simply.

"I'll give you stability. I'll be there Hales. For you and our babies. I'll come to Lamaze classes with you. I'll be there for the scans. Let's do it together."

"Carrie. You love her, you cant leave her Nate. You don't love me. This thing, our arrangement, it's weird. We have a connection but it's not love. You know that. I can do this Nate. I didn't tell you for money, or support. I told you cause you had a right to know. You can call me if you want to see our children when their born. 23rd September. It's my due date. If you wanna be there your welcome." She said calmly.

"Hales, your right. I love Carrie. Call if you need anything. 23rd September ill be there."

"See ya round Nate. I guess this is good bye. Have a great life with Carrie." And with that she left. Not even looking back.

He had reminisced a lot about when he was with her. He just wished that he knew he was in love with her when he was privileged to be able to meet her every Thursday. 


	3. Reunions

Hey thanks to all you guys that gave me reviews. I actually edited the first chapter a lot based on those reviews. I didn't delete the first reviews, I deleted the first chapter and re-wrote it because there were so many typos and mistakes. I'm sorry that some reviews got deleted, it wasn't intentional it was because my first chapter was deleted. Keep reading and keep reviewing I like to hear criticism so I can act on it.

* * *

"Hey Brooke, I really need to get back to work so if you could hurry up..." Haley said.

"OK this won't take long, me and you are going out tonight." Brooke beamed excitedly.

"No. I have to catch up on grading my students tests. And whenever me and you go out it always involves clubbing and we get hammered and I have to go to work tomorrow, so no." Haley explained.

"Haley, ever since Mark broke it off with you all you do is work. You never have any fun. Your 22 and you never party. Luke's working tonight so it's just me and you."

"Brooke, it's not got anything to do with Mark, OK? Just to prove it to you, ill come out with you tonight and take tomorrow off." Haley clarified.

"Great, we are going to look so hot tonight Hales, see ya." And with that Brooke skipped off. Haley sat there thinking about what her best friend said. _"Haley, ever since Mark broke it off with you all you do is work. You never have any fun. Your 22 and you never party." _Little did Brooke know, Haley being obsessed with her work had nothing to do with Mark. Sure, losing Mark had caused her some grief and sadness but the sadness she felt after losing him was nothing compared to the heartache she felt after losing Nathan.

* * *

"Which one do you think?"asked Haley holding up to outfits.

"That one." Brooke said pointing to the one on the left.  
Brooke looked fantastic as they walked in the club. Her thick brown hair was curled into small ringlets and her make-up was eye-catching and defined. She was wearing short black shorts and a beige halter top. She looked stunning and while she walked into the club all eyes were on her.

* * *

"I'll have a vodka." Nathan said to the bartender. It had been so long since Nathan had been to a club. Carried hated clubs.

* * *

"Whoah steady Haley." Haley coached herself. This always happened when she went to a club. She would get hammered and then have trouble putting one foot in front of the other.

Giving up on walking Haley found herself and eligible dance partner and danced her heart out.

He saw her.  
She swayed her hips.  
So beautifully un-coordinated.  
She threw her head back giggling.  
The whole club atmosphere slowed down.  
He could feel the heat radiating of her body.  
Each move, each smile,  
In a daze. Concentrating on her own body.  
Everyone saw her. They appreciated her dancing but it wasn't theirs to appreciate, it was his. Always his, whether he knew it or not.

She was still stunning, so gorgeous she still had the power to take his breath away. She had let her hair grow and dyed it a lighter honey colour. She was wearing a deep plum cocktail dress. It was dress and it clung to all her curves so perfectly. Her make-up was dark and smoky. He couldn't believe it was her, here in New York.

* * *

She was dancing so wildly she didn't see him. He looked amazing. He had seen her, his eyes piercing through her skin. Their eyes interlocked. Despite the copious amounts of alcohol in her body she was sober enough to see the way he was looking at her. She was sober enough to be elated because of the man that was looking at her. She had to talk to him. A large part of her had died two years ago. That large part possessed her heart. Hoping he would follow her, trying not to stumble, she walked swiftly out of the fire exit and onto an outdoor balcony. She breathed in a lot of fresh air trying to sober herself up fast.

Seeing her walk out the fire exit he followed. Nervous for what awaited him.

They stood there next to each other for a while.  
"Hi," She finally croaked nervously.

"You look good Haley, Really good."

"You don't look so bad yourself," She half smiled.

He suddenly swooped down and kissed her. He kissed her for all his bad days and sad days, he kissed her for all those days when she wasn't there. He kissed her because he knew that he was perfectly sure he loved her so intensely and so passionately. That was the moment when he knew he wanted to be there for her. He wanted to grow old with her and he would never love anyone else like he loved her.

"Wow. Nathan that was... wow!" She breathed.

"Haley we definitely need to talk because I have a feeling that I just made our relationship even more complicated."

"You think?" She asked mock annoyed.


	4. Rocky Road

AN: Hi guys,so i am really very sorry for the delay on this chapter. There isn't an excuse, it's just that I was contemplating whether or not to delete the story because I had made so much happen already and in such a short three chapters. So, i am going to give it another shot and a)Make sure I proof read my chapters more thoroughly, b) Lengthen them and c) Update sooner. I have a few plans now for this story. Please read and review, and remember criticism is always welcome, I am far from perfect so it is much appreciated.

* * *

The drive over to the ice cream parlour was awkward. The pair kept trying to make small talk but all the questions like, ' So, how are my children?' or 'are you still with your wife?' couldn't just be asked randomly. After discussing their work, they both realized how little they knew about each other. The silence was kept whilst they both kept trying to sneak peeks at each other. Of course Haley _had_ to choose an ice cream parlour way out of town to go to, to talk.

When they got there, they both ordered their respective ice creams. "Never pictured you as a mint choc chip kinda girl." Nathan smiled, breaking the silence.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. How about we save the small talk and cut to to the chase." She said harsher than she meant. Haley had been dreading this day for along time now. She thought she had left that part of her life behind, obviously not.

Taken aback from Haley's last comment, "Sure, so how are my children Haley?" Haley took in a sharp intake of breath at the bluntness of his question. "What, you said cut to the chase didn't you? See, it's hard isn't it? We have seen each other for two whole years and you want me to come out and say that straight to your face?Well sure, how are they?"

"You never showed, on 23rd September. I waited for you. I wouldn't let them touch the babies. The contractions were hurting me so much, I started losing blood it was all happening so fast but I waited for you. You were willing to leave your wife for me, to give me money you even said you'd be there for the scans and lamaze classes. I said no, I let you go,to be happy with Carrie. Just one thing. I wanted one thing, just for you to be there when they were born but you couldn't bring yourself to even do that. Oh and by the way, to answer your question, they died. Both of them, a girl and a boy. They died because we waited so long they wouldn't come out so the doctors had to do a forceps on them, there were too many difficulties so they died." She finished bitterly wiping away the single tear that rolled down her cheek.

"I...I had no idea. Carrie's brother, Brian was getting married on that day. I thought about it the whole day wanting to hold them to touch them, to see you. I decided against it, I thought that Mark would be there, that you would forget about me and be happy with Mark. I thought you would tell the babies when they grew up that I wasn't able to see them. I owed it to Carrie to be a good husband."He muttered.

"_You_ owed it to Carrie to be a good husband? What about me, I owed it to Mark to be a good fiance and mother. But I couldn't because we already screwed that up a long time ago."

"Are you and Mark,-

-still together? No. I couldn't ever be satisfied with him. I didn't love him. I loved you." She finished off sadly.

"_Loved?_" Just then his phone went off. The caller ID said Carrie.

"So I guess you two are still going strong?"

"No, actually we broke up, she just said she'd call to finalize the divorce papers but i'll see her in court tomorrow anyway so it's fine." He said turning his phone off.

"Look Nathan, I ...I don't know how you feel but I do love you. But as I keep being reminded, I hardy know you. "

"I love you too." He said rubbing his thumb over her the palm of her hand. " I want to know you Hales. I love you, I need you. I know we don't know each other but.... lets try and be friends and see where the romance takes us." He suggested. She nodded her head quietly before giving a small smile. A smile which she hadn't been able to smile for a long time.

* * *

"...... I am so happy for you guys. I just..." Brooke trailed off. The girls were sipping hot chocolate at 4 in the morning, just an hour after Haley came home to a very worried Brooke pacing around their modern New York apartment. After Brooke gave Haley a lecture on how worried she was, Haley calmed her down and told her what happened."You what Brooke?"

"I just don't know when you'll tell him the truth. I mean what if it happens again? Even if it doesn't what if he finds out the truth from someone else? You lied Hales and how can you begin to build a relationship when he doesn't know the truth?"

"He doesn't ever need to know Brooke. I won't let him find out." She said seriously.

* * *

"Nathan? What are you doing home so late? I have been worried sick for hours. Why do you keep doing this? Are you drunk?"

"Just go back to bed Carrie."Nathan quipped.

* * *

So, I hope this is a good chapter. Looks like Naley is keeping secrets. I have big plans for this story. R&R.

* * *


	5. New Friendships

**An:Hey guys, I am so happy to see that some of you have left me a review with really good feedback. Ill try my best to make the chapters a little longer emily-campbell. It's so frustrating though, I wrote the whole chapter out and it was pretty long and I even proof read it and everything, then my sister came and shut my laptop down grr and I forgot to save it! But enough of me lets read some more about Naley. By the way i'm adding in some Brucas for all you Brucas lovers (I really liked Brucas in the earlier seasons; so much less drama then leyton but I think in the fifth season and sixth they go better than brucas)**

**_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own one tree hill or any of the cast, I do however own the story line._  
**

**

* * *

**"...Nathan if you don't behave I will hang up!" Haley threatened giggling down the phone. She was laying on her bed casually in her cute miffy pj's.

" Oh my god, thats it! My dreams have been crushed! How could you be so heartless?" He said joking. He was sitting on his balcony looking up at the night sky.

"Nathan it doesn't even go like that you just can't do it. Choose a new dream."

"We can't all be freakish perfectionists. Jesus Christ! It goes like this ....near far, wherever you are, i believe that the heart will go on and on and on!" He screeched clearly happy with his 'singing'.

"First of all im not a perfectionist, you just can't sing hun. Second, no blaspheming and also thats not even the right tune." She protested.

* * *

"Lucas how could you? Just when I was starting to trust you! What do you have some kind of Brooke radar, and just when I am starting to trust you again you go and rile me up?" Brooke spluttered angrily.

"No Brooke there is no radar. God, Lindsay is just a friend. We are working together on my novel, she's just editing it for me and im sorry that i'm missing dinner with you, Hales and Nathan but this novel is important to me ok?"Lucas said coming behind her and trying to give her a hug. Brooke angrily shrugged him off. "Well you know what luke? There are thousands of editors, lots better than your little hoe bag and lots just happen to be male! Why can't they help you?"

"Brooke, Lindsay is a friend and don't call her a hoe bag. Jeez why are you so insecure!" He yelled losing his temper.

"Get out" She said angrily holding the door open for him. How could he not understand why she was insecure? How dare he take this so lightly, especially after last time, and Lindsay was the one that broke them in the first place. Why would he work with her again?

* * *

"..Oh dear sounds like Brooke and Luke are fighting, I gotta go before the start their very own reenactment of world war two." Haley said.

" Hales, they're not children they can handle it." He said getting annoyed. He didn't like the way that Haley dropped everything for them.

"Oh yeah I always forget, you don't know them. Their arguments usually end up in something smashing, I payed for a lot of things in this apartment. I'd like them still whole after they finish." She joked.

"Right, see ya bye." He hung up very hastily. Leaving Haley to stare at the phone slightly confused.

* * *

"Brooke you aren't serious are you?"

"Oh I am, I want you to leave."

"Oh yeah I always forget you can't seem to finish a disagreement without you leaving or trying to kick me out. Come on Brooke, I thought you were more gutsy then that." He said menacingly. She shot him a death glare and then violently slammed the door so they were in the same room. "Alright you want to finish this Luke? It's finished."

"Brooke, what do you mean?" He asked slightly taken aback.

" What, whose scared now? I said we're finished. Now get the hell out of my apartment." She finished.

" I meant lets work the argument out, not finish us. How can you give up on us so easily baby? Come on Brooke talk to me," Brooke started crying, he held her in his arms until the worst of the defeated sobs were gone. Then she took a deep breath and firmly pushed him away so they were sitting on opposite end of her bed. "I gave you my heart Luke. I tried but I can't. I just can't. It feels just like last time. Lindsay is like crack to you. She split us up last time and now this time your working so closely with her. Whats changed? If anything i'm even more naive to put up with this again. It's like a deja vu."

" Brooke you have to trust me. Last time it was wrong. We know that now though. We're _just_ friends babe. Trust is what will fix us." He said holding her hand.

"You right it is what will fix us. I just don't trust you. Oh my god i'm so blind, I don't trust you and I didn't even realize." she muttered understanding her new revelation. Hearing her words he dropped her hand like it was hot coal and scrunched his face up in pain, remembering what happened last time:

_**Flashback (1year earlier):**_

Brooke and Haley were at Deb's diner, a cute little diner outside town. They didn't usually go there but they wanted a change from Karen's cafe. "I'll have two skinny Lattes with extra foam and two of those banana nut spice muffins." Brooke ordered smiling. She went to join Haley at the table "I wonder why we don't come here more often. Millie from work gave me one of those banana muffins at work last week and it was so good." Brooke said happily.

"Well i'm happy to try something new any day. Look, isn't that Luke."Haley pointed out looking at a table in front of theirs.

"Yeah, yeah I think it is. Wait there i'll go call him over. This is so fate i've missed him like hell. He's not come over recentl-

"Oh um Brooke, I don't think he's alone."Haley said looking down disappointedly at her napkin.

"What do you mean." She then turned around and saw Luke kissing this tall girl, with blue eyes and dark blond hair. The girl looked like Lindsay, Luke's 'friend'. At that moment Luke turned round to see his girlfriend with tears rolling down her cheeks and his best friend looking at him, ashamed. "Excuse me please." Brooke said quietly, humiliated she ran outside to get a grip on herself. Haley got up, and went to Luke. She picked up the chocolate milkshake on the table and said "What, can't get a boyfriend of your own Lindsay? Brooke welcomed you into our apartment and was nothing but friendly towards you, and this is how you repay her? Your nothing but a washed up slut." She finished by pouring the milkshake down Lindsay's white summer dress.

"Hales-

"No Luke. I don't want to hear it. Your a real jackass. You don't even care about Brooke." Lucas had never seen so much venom in his best friend's eyes.

_**Present day.**_

* * *

"Who was that on the phone honey?" Carrie asked.

"Just a friend babe." Nathan answered slyly.

"Oh, ok. Well I made meatballs for dinner, I know how you like them." she said smiling at him.

"Yum, im famished. Hey honey, what do you say we go to New York tomorrow? You can go shopping. I'll even buy you the Vera wang dress you wanted, I have some business to do there." He said smiling. He knew she would agree as long as he bought her something. "Oh my god, you are the best hubby ever! What about that gorgeous diamond tennis bracelet that goes with it?" She asked hopefully. "Anything for my baby, heck throw in some shoes too." That ought to shut her up for a while he thought.

"yay" she squealed.

* * *

"Hey Hales, um it's me Nathan again. I was just calling to see if you are ok, I haven't heard from you for a while. So just give me a call when you get a chance. Ok bye." Nathan said. He had left six messages for her already, there was obviously something wrong he just didn't understand what. He just wanted to call her and tell her that he will be coming to New York to see her. Talking to her on the phone every night wasn't enough anymore.

"Grrr!" Haley exclaimed listening to Nathan's last message. She knew she was being childish but she didn't want to be involved with him if he was going to get moody every time she runs to help Brooke. After all Brooke had helped her more than he would ever know.

"Hey Nathan, it's Haley."

"hey,you know you could give a guy the wrong impression by ignoring his calls." He said anxious to hear what she would say next.

"It wasn't intentional." She lied.

"oh ok phew. You got me worried. So what are you doing?" He asked as he walked to his car.

"Oh you know, just laundry. I was up with Brooke pretty late last night, her and Luke broke up. So I only just woke up."

"Oh, is she ok?" He asked. He didn't really care but he hoped Haley wouldn't detect the falseness in his voice.

"Oh yeah, Brooke's always been very strong she'll get through it. So anyway why did you call?" She asked.

"Oh um, it's probably really bad timing, it's just that I was going to come to New York today and was wonderin-

-"Oh you should totally drop by. You can stay for dinner." She added excitedly.

"Only if your sure." He said just to make sure he wasn't going to intrude.

"Of course." She said happily. She then went on to tell him to meet her at her address.

* * *

"Oh um Hales I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." Lucas asked nervously. He had been waiting for her on her doorstep.

"Whatever you have to say, save it." She said fumbling for her keys.

"Look, it's really important. I know what I did was unforgivable, but I was once your best friend. I just need someone to talk too."She then looked at him and saw a lost boy.

"hmm, ok just for a bit, you can come in but you have to leave before Brooke comes home."

"Thanks."Once the were inside...

"So whats up, Luke, whats this about- I mean I know Brooke but what else?"

"Look Haley, I really screwed up this time. I mean I don't know what to do." He said holding his head in his hands.

"Luke, for old times sake i invited you in, but yeah, you did screw up with Brooke and so I won't have sympathy for you. I mean you obviously don't love Broke because then you wouldn't still be hanging out with Lindsay. You had to choose one, and you chose the wrong one." She said sipping some coffee.

"It's harder than that Hales. I did choose Brooke but-

"Why do I get the feeling that your leaving something out Luke?" She asked cautiously.

"Because I am."

"Damn it Luke! It kinda bad timing to be secretive." she said annoyed

"Fine i'll tell you. I have HCM. It's a rare genetic heart disorder. I got it from my dad. Lindsay isn't my friend. Yes we used to be friendly before but I broke it off with her after me and Brooke got back together. Her father owns Strauss Pharmaceuticals. They sell the pills that I need but the pills are very expensive. Lindsay said she would give them to me at a discounted rate if I continued to let her edit my book. I can't win. Haley, I love Brooke but if I don't take my pills, I die." He admitted. Haley grabbed him and gave him a warm hug.

"Luke why didn't you tell us?" she choked out through her tears.

"I had too much pride to let either of you know about this crazy deal." He said ashamed.

" You have to talk to Brooke.

* * *

It was about 5 'o'clock and Lucas and Haley were having a very late lunch of chow mien chicken. They were laughing around and they both felt that there was still hope for their friendship to be as close as it used to be. "What the hell is going on here? Lucas I thought I made it clear that your no longer welcome here." Brooke said as she came through the door. Then she shot Haley a look of betrayal. "Brooke, I didn't betray you. me and Luke have cleared some stuff up."

"Well how nice for you," She said bitterly.

"Brooke," Haley said following her into her room, "I really think you need to talk to Lucas. There's some stuff he needs to tell you. It's really important." Haley said. Brooke then gave out a heavy sight and went into the living room. "Whats this about then?" She asked wearily.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys, sorry for not updating for a while. I just got quite busy and then I kind of lost interest in this story. However, im going to persevere in the hope that this fic is half decent and that my writing has improved. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to leave reviews- constructive criticism is very helpful :)

* * *

"Hey, im so sorry im late, i was held up in court, Carrie is driving me crazy. She is making it very clear that she is not going to let me go without a fight." Nathan exhaled loudly, just by looking at him Haley could see he was clearly stressed.

It was about three 'o'clock in the afternoon and the pair of them were sitting in a cozy diner just on the corner of Haleys street.

"oh its totally fine, I was actually kind of late also, you know traffic and whatnot." Haley said sipping her coffee.

"Hales, I thought you lived just round the corner." Nathan chuckled. "You know you don't have to be so strong all of the time." He said, more seriously this time. Nathan placed his hand over hers and stared down at the table. Haley looked down at the position of his hands and sighed deeply.

"Well, well um do you want to order? You HAVE to try their mac 'n' cheese, its so totally the fo-

"-the food of the gods." Nathan finished her sentence to Haleys surprise. "I remember Hales, I remember all of it." He finished with a small smile.

"hmm, i like that, I just, whenever I think about the past, I only ever seem to remember our hook-ups. I never remember us talking." Haley remembered.

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon trading memories and laughing together. It was the happiest that either of them had been in a long time.

* * *

"... and it was so nice, we just spent the whole afternoon talking." Haley explained for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. The thing was though, no mater how many times she had explained what had happened yesterday, she still couldn't stop that smile creeping up her cheeks.

Peyton, Anna, Brooke and Haley were all chilling out at Haley and Brooke's apartment. They had been through three tubs of cookie dough and they were now working through a tub of phish food. "Hales, that all sounds amazing, but, well um I think you need to be honest with Nathan." Anna said carefully.

"Anna, you know I can't. Yeah sure he makes me happy and I definitely want to give us a chance. If he found out the truth though, I don't know what i'd do." Haley exclaimed, her eyes full of tears, a lump forming in her throat.

"Anyhow, so Peyton, how are things going with Jake the hottie?" Brooke asked quickly changing the subject sensing that Haley didn't want to talk about this again.

"Really well, I was going to wait to tell you guys, but what the hell! Im moving in with him and Jenny!" Haley smiled genuinely, If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Peyton. She had been through so much over these last few months what with her birth mum's death and her half brother bailing on her. As it is Peyton had always been a cautious girl, she found it hard to trust people as she had always had to fend for herself.

"Oh my gosh, Peyton that is incredible! Im so happy for you guys," Anna gushed.

"What about you Anna? Have you finally sealed the deal with skills?" Haley winked playfully. Anna and Skills had been an unexpected couple, but ever since they had started going out with each other five months ago, they seemed so perfect for each other.

Anna let out a deep sigh, "Im still working on it. I dont get it!" She said in despair throwing her hands about. "We're both extremely sexual people! So it should be simple right? Wrong! I'm starting to think he's just not into me anymore, I mean, why else would he not want to do it?"

The three girls watched her as she paced around the open plan apartment, animatedly throwing her hands around. "Well i'm sure he is just trying not to rush it with you. Luke said that all he talks about at the river court is you, so i'm pretty sure he is still crazy about you." Haley said trying to stifle her laughter.

"Luke! You've spoken to Luke? That jackass hasn't called me back since our date last week. That's it, next time I see him i'm going to go ape shit on his ass!" Brooke screeched.

"Ok calm down Brooke-

"Yeah, and can we please stop talking about Luke's ass because that is just so ew on so many levels." Haley shuddered.

"Ok guys, sorry temporary insanity."

For the rest of the night the girls gossiped and made fun of each other.

* * *

"... ooh eat my dust Skills! I believe thats my point... AGAIN, Boo ya!" Lucas mocked.

"Yo dawg, why you gotta be like that? I'm just keepin' it real yeah." Skills defended.

"I spy with my little eye something hot beginning with 's' and ending in 'kills'," The two bickering boys turned around to see a beautiful Latino girl wearing a tank top, jeans and Ugg boots, propped up on the bonnet of her baby blue convertible.

"Ah hell yeah baby, thats what i'm talkin' 'bout," Skills then turned to Lucas, "My baby is talkin' bout me dawg!" He boasted.

"Hey Anna, how's it going?" Lucas asked, ignoring a cocky Skills dancing round the court.

"Better now i've seen you Luke," Anna winked playfully.

"You sure as hell better not say anythin' back," Skills warned Luke, Lucas turned around holding his hands up laughing. "So um baby, what do you wana do?"

"Screw." Anna mumbled under her breath.

"Say wha'?"

"Nothing baby," Anna covered up.

* * *

Peyton had just finished unpacking the last of her boxes, it was almost seven by now and it was getting pretty cold.

"Damn," Peyton muttered as she broke the knob of the thermostat. She went into Jake's closet sifting through his shirts until she found a suitable jumper. Once she had zipped it up she started to take out the trash. She stumbled and tripped over one of Jenny's toys, a small velvet box fell out of the pocket of the jumper. She opened the box anxiously and saw a white gold ring encrusted with three unmistakably big diamonds set in a sea of rose quartz. She sucked in her breath sharply and continued to look at the item in front of her.

* * *

"..Ok sure thats cool, so i'll check in with Peyton and give her a hand unpacking. uhuh... yeah sure Junk i'll be there in like an hour? Ok? see ya man." Jake had just finished helping Keith at the dealership and was on his way home. He left his trainers on the porch and unlocked the door. He went in and was just about to call out for Peyton, he then froze when he saw his gorgeous girlfriend sitting on the floor marveling at the ring he had purchased just two weeks before.

"Peyton, what er, what are you er? Jake asked speechless

"Jake, I am so sorry, I didn't go looking for this, I er, I broke the knob on the thermostat and so I needed a jumper. Then I tripped on Jenny's toys and it fell out. God Jake, you have to believe me. I know I shouldn't have opened it, but I... I ...I couldn't help it."

"I can't believe this Peyton." Peyton winced, she couldn't believe she had already messed it all up. Jake walked forwards towards Peyton, his face was so vacant, so difficult to read.

"Peyton, you've really messed this up for me-

"Im so sorry-

"marry me Peyton"

* * *

AN: Ok so I know this chapter isn't very long, I just thought I would try and ease myself back into it. I know this chapter wasn't very Naley central but I wanted to develop the other characters and their relationships a little more. R&R.


End file.
